Shattered Silence
by Hikari Anderson-Hummel
Summary: He couldn't speak and they didn't know why. Now, in order to save the one they love, they must Shatter the Silence before all is lost.
1. Chapter 1

Well Howdy Lights! So here, I have the very first chapter of Shattered Silence: The Rewrite!

James: About time.

Don't you have anything better to do than annoy me all the damn time?

James: No.

Well since you're here, I might as well put you to work. Go do the disclaimer.

James: Hikari does not own Big Time Rush and she never will.

...Thanks...

Now on With the Fic!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

You know, I always thought that most people...well most normal people that is, think before they speak. Like, while God was making them or some shit, he gave them this magical ability to think first.

But I was wrong. Because unfortunately, God did not give Kendall this ability. Because if he did, that blonde idiot wouldn't have agreed to thid stupid...err...thing!

Here, let me explain.

Today, we met the so-called "amazing" Gustavo Rocque. Apparently, he wanted to take Kendall to Los Angeles because he has something called, "The Fire."

Complete and utter bullshit.

Anyways, Kendall told this fatass that we could sing.

Uhmm Earth to Kendall? I can't sing!

Does he even remember my audition!

That wasn't singing! I was beat boxing the whole time; and I'm almost positive that beat boxing has nothing to do with the vocal chords, and if it does then I use the excuse that I'm dyslexic and ADD.

But back to what I was saying.

I can't sing!

I can't even talk!

Everyone in our group knows that I can't speak. Well, obviously not everyone *coughKendallcough*. We don't know why I can't talk. The doctors thought that I had been born a mute. Although, I think they're wrong because I remember saying a sentence when I was like, five.

I believe it was: "Ow"; and yes, that is a sentence, therefore your arguement is invalid.

But I'm getting off track again. Bottom line is that I can't sing, Kendall's an idiot, and James still believes that his comb is lucky.

Turning to Carlos, I give him my best puppy dog look and ask him to make sure Kendall's not just playing around. But Carlos just shakes his head and sends me an apologetic look.

Crap. Well what the hell am I supposed to do now?

I look over to Kendall and try to surpress my laughter when I see Carlos slap Kendall upside the head while yelling: "Are you an idiot Kendall? You know damn well that my brother doesn't talk, how in the hell is he supposed to sing?"

Did I forget to mention that Carlos is my brother? Well technically, he's my half brother. But thats like, half of the same DNA right? Whatever, all you guys need to know is that Carlos is my brother and that he's still yelling at Kendall. Which is pretty hilarious, but only because Carlos is so protective of me.

I remember one time, this kid was trying to force me to talk by using me as a punching bag, and the very second that Carlos found out, he kicked that dude's ass to hell and back. And that was just in the third grade!

Now don't get me wrong, I love Carlos. I really do. He's my brother so I have no choice but to love him. But sometimes, he gets a little over-protective. Like how he's acting right now.

Normal P.o.V

"Carlos! Calm down!" James shouted, currently trying, and succeeding at holding Carlos back in order to prevent the older teen from kicking the ever loving crap out of Kendall. It may have been funny to anyone who was just watching, meaning Logan, but to Kendall, it was like facing his worst nightmare.

Speaking of Kendall, the blonde had looked over to Logan with pleading eyes, silently asking the mute to help, only to be devastated when the brunette just smiled and shook his head.

**Logan please! **he signed desperately.

**Okay, okay. Calm your tits Ken.** the brunette signed back as he walked over to his older brother.

**Carlos, I think you're done molesting him now**. Logan joked. The genius never missed an oppurtunity to tease Carlos about his crush on the bushy-browed blonde, and in return, he always recieved a brotherly glare.

**Oh you know you love me. Now c'mon, we have to go pack, and you have to tell mom that we're moving to L.A.** Logan signed. The brothers then bid their friends farewell before they btoh raced back to their house.

_**You better hope your mom says yes Logan. I fucking hate Minnesota. It's too damn cold.**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Heh. Well that's the chapter! Oh! I brought back one of my favorite characters! Can you guess who it is?

Until next time Little Lights!

Love! Peace! Slash!

Hikari!


	2. Chapter 2

Howdy everyone! So I got a schedule worked out for updating and I'm actually surprised at how well it works!

Kendall: No one cares Hikari.

Just like how no one cares about your eyebrows? Cuz that's a crock a shit too. Your eyebrows look like two caterpillars that are about to mate.

Kendall: that's not very nice.

Just do the disclaimer Kendoll.

Kendall: Hikari doesn't own us or anything that you might recognize. She only owns the story, and the plot.

Now On With the Fic!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Mama!" Carlos shouted as he and Logan entered their enormous two story house. It was silent for a few seconds before Logan decided to knock on the wall a few times, a sign that always told his mother that he was home too.

"Ma-" Carlos was then cut off by his mothers soft voice."Yes Carlos, I can hear you just fine. Now what's wrong? It's not even lunch time yet. You and your brother are never home this early. Are you two okay?" his mom asked, eyes quickly searching her sons for any sign of a serious injury.

**Ma, we're fine!** Logan signed frantically when their mother tried to lift up his shirt. There was no way in hell that he was going to let his mom see the bruises that he got from school.

"Well you both seem okay, but that still doesn't explain why you two are home so early." Mrs. Garcia said thoughtfully.  
><em><br>'This is never going to work.'_ Logan thought as Carlos began telling their mother about Gustavo, the demos, and L.A. The only reason Logan knew that his mom would say no was because he couldn't even talk; so why in the hell would she let him go to Los Angeles to sing?

"Carlos." his mother began. " I would love to let you go with your friends, believe me, I would. But it's not fair to Logan." and there was his answer. Thanks to his disadvantage, he'll be forever alone in Minnesota while his brother becomes famous.

_**Wait a minute Logan. I got an idea. Just follow my lead. I know exactly what to say in order for mom to let us go. Just sign what I say.**_a gentle voice told the genius, happy when the boy mentally nodded and tapped his mom on the shoulder with all the awkwardness he owned.

**But mom, if you let Carlos go, I'll be stuck here and I dot have any other friends here in Minnesota. Besides, what if by some miracle, that they do make it to the top? Then they'll be gone forever. Please mama? I don't wanna be away from my brother**. the little brunette signed desperately, fake tears filling up in his eyes.

_**Nice acting there Logie. I think she bought it**_. the voice said when Mrs. Garcia smiled at her son.

"Okay honey. You can go with your brother. But the second that something had happens, you will be on the first flight back home. Now go be famous." the brothers broke out in big ass grins and hugged their mom before running up to their room to go pack.

Mrs. Garcia smiled sadly as she watched her boys run upstairs. She knew she was going to miss her sons, but she also knew that she had to let them grow up. Her last thought before she went off for her daily walk, was a prayer that would hopefully keep her sons safe.

**With Carlos and Logan**

"I can't believe mom let you go Logie!" Carlos shouted happily, making his younger brother smile. 

**I know! I thought for sure that I was going to be stuck here. It would have been pretty lonely being the only one from our group that was still on the hockey team!** Logan commented as he packed a few if his black v-neck shirts.

"I still don't understand why you like wearing black so much. You wear It more than me and James combined. And that's a lot of black." Carlos said and Logan shrugged, basically telling his older brother that it was a big deal.  
><strong><br>I like the color**. he replied, casually sitting on his suitcase as he watched Carlos look around the room like he had forgotten something.

The young brunette hopped out of bed and walked over to Carlos' closet, face scrunching up in disgust at the odors that emitted from the small space.

_**Dude, your bro seriously needs to clean his closet. It smells gross and I'm almost positive it's the home of a few mice. That, and it looks a tornado passed through it.**_ Logan smirked at the voice while his eyes roamed the shelves, hangers, and mountains of dirty laundry.

_Found it!_ he thought ecstatically, grabbing the small black objects was looking for and when he walked back to Carlos, he slapped it onto his brothers head and smiled.

You can't forget your helmet big brother. If you do, you'll probably end up in the hospital. Logan then let out a fake, over-exaggerated sigh. 'What would you do without me Carlos?' he signed jokingly.

Carlos let out a hearty laugh and hugged his baby brother, something Logan hated to be called ever since he turned ten years old.

"Oh I don't know, probably failing History." he joked, which made Logan pout.

'Liar. But whatever. C'mon Car!' Logan signed frantically, making Carlos chuckle at his ADD brother. Logan just growled and continued talking.

'Don't laugh at me you ass! Now let's go! We have to go meet Ken and James before Kelly picks us up.' Carlos nodded and together, the two brothers left, meeting up with their friends at the supermarket twenty minutes later.

"Hey Carlos! Logan! Dude, I didn't think Momma Garcia was gonna let you go with us!" James exclaimed, hugging the black haired brunette longer than he probably should have.

But now, it was time to end the hugs and start on their epic journey to fame. And when they become famous, everyone who ever looked down on them, will scream in excitement when they see...wait a minute... They didn't even have a name!

Oh oh oh oh...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well that's the chapter!

Kendall: it sucked.

*takes him to torture room* Ahem. As I was saying, I'm not in the best of moods right now. My moms ex boyfriend thought it would be hilarious to shut my phone off, knowing that it's the only communication I have to friends that live in other states.

But a review would totally make me feel better.

Anyways, thanks for reading, and for the reviews. I'll see everyone tomorrow for The Bet! Bet you guys didn't see that lil surprise coming did ya!

Until Then Little Lights...

Love! Peace! Slash!

Hikari! 


	3. Chapter 3

Howdy everybody! So I'm back and better than ever! Now I know I told everyone that I lost my composition books, and while that may be true. I also left due to a complication in the family. But I'll explain that later.

Jett: Hickey doesn't own anything but the plot!

It's Hikari!

Now On to the Fic!

_**The Music Sounds Better With U**_ - The Voice

_Elevate _- Thoughts

**Show Me **- Sign Language

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Four days. I've been in Los Angeles for four days and so far, I want to crawl in a hole and set everyone on fire. I hate it here that much.

_**Aww cheer up Logie. Maybe land manatee over there will give everyone a unicorn that shoots rainbows out of its ass.**_

_Oh ha ha ha. Very funny Jay_. JJ, or Jay as I call him, is a complete and utter asshole. Apparently, he's the so called "voice of reason" that I own.

If I ever go to court for murder, I'm blaming him and pleading insanity.

_**Oh please. Like anyone would believe you anyway.**_

...Crap. He has a point.

ANYWAYS!

As I was saying, I hate it here in L.A. The people are weird, the animals are strange as hell, and I'm almost positive that the homeless dude that lives down the street from us has the hots for me.

Plus, the manager of our hotel is only nice to me. Do you know how creepy that is! I was told that he was the most hateful person ever. So why the hell was he being nice to me?

Oh, but that's not what pisses me off the most.

Gustavo, land manatee producer of mine, is a complete douchebag. He told me that my wardrobe was too dark, so now, my whole closet is full of pink, orange and green. Well, save for the pants. Those are just black and blue.

But what the crap! I mean, I know I'm out and I'm proud, but I'm not flamboyant! I don't even do the gay high five or that gay wave that all of those stereotypical gays do.

_**Hey, dumbass. You gotta practice.**_

...Did I forget to mention that I still haven't figured out how I'm supposed to sing in front of Griffin? (That's our producers manager by the way.)

Well to be completely honest, I kinda have everything figured out. I've actually been practicing our mew song "Big Time Rush", which is, ironically, the name of our band. I ha-

"Hey Logie, do you want to share my orange with me?" Really James? I'm trying to talk to people that I can't see and you decide to interrupt me? For an orange?

**No thanks Jamie. I'm actually going to go to bed. Goodnight**. I sign before I walk up to James and give him a kiss on the cheek and then head over to our shared room.

"Hey Logie wait up!" I hear James say, and I feel a bit disappointed because I really wanted to practice the song one last time before we all performed tomorrow.

"Ha chill out babe, I wanna go to bed too. If you have any problems, come and cuddle with me okay?" I nodded and blushed just a little when he told me to cuddle with him.

_**Can you two just get together already? Your constant flirting with each other sickens me. **_Again with the comments Jay? Stupid asshole always gotta put your two cents in don't you?

_**Oh go and cuddle with your boy toy Logan**_. I roll my eyes and look down at the ground in sadness.

_Jay, you know not to talk about that. I can't even believe you brought that up. Can you leave me alone now?_ I sigh. climbing into my bed. James will never, ever, be my boyfriend. He's too straight, and even if he was gay, he would never be into someone like me.

**And what would that be?**

_Jay! I told you to leave me alone. But if you really must know. It would be weak, scrawny, schizoprenic, stupid as hell, mute, and ADD. Face it Jay, no one is ever going to love me._

I can hear JJ growl and inside my head, in my mind, I can feel walls being built up, just likes the ones that surround my heart.

_**Logie, listen to me and listen well. If James really does love you, he wont care. He wont care that you're dyslexic, he wont care about how strong you are, and he'll even learn sign language just for you. Well, he'll learn better sign language. I can only tell you that you'll know all about this when the time is right. Now get some rest, we'll talk more in the morning. **_and with that being said, I close my eyes, worried about tomorrow. If what Jay says is true, than James should still love me even if I ruin his dream of becoming famous.

I just hope he's right.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well, that was a bit retarded. Sorry.

Anyways, earlier in the first authors note, I said something about family complications.

I was told by my moms boyfriend that my dream of being a writer is stupid. Apparently, I'm not good enough to be the next Stephen King or some other writer that is famous. And while I understand that I'm not as good as everyone, I would've liked to hear at least some support that I can make my dream come true.

I know all you guys are probably getting tired of my bitching, but I feel like this is the one place where I can tell someone something and not be judged. So thank you all for not talking me down and saying that my writing is shit or something hurtful like that. It really means alot to me.

So I'll see you all later for The Bet.

Thanks again for everything.

Love, Peace, and Slash:

Hikari.


	4. Chapter 4

RAWRZ! Howdy everyone! So I'm back! Uhm so I don't really have anything to say so I guess I'll just get to the disclaimer?

Logan: Hikari does not own Big Time Rush what so ever in any way, shape, or form. But thanks for thinking she does!

James: No one thinks that...

Hush up...

Now On to The Fic!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Not wanted._

_Useless._

_Better off d-_

"NO!" It's the first word I've spoken in over ten years and it's a word that I definitely didn't want to be my first.

But the dream. No. The nightmare I had...it felt so real. Too real.

_**Explain it to them.**_

I-in the dream, Carlos, James, and Kendall they...they beat me up. Because I'm a mute. I never sang the stupid song for Griffin, and in the end, the CEO kicked all of our sorry asses back to Minnesota. I had never seen the guys so angry before.

So angry at me.

Kendall, leader of the group that he is, spoke first and told me that I wasn't wanted around. That I never was.

Carlos called me useless. Said that he didn't need a retarded little brother following him around like a lost puppy.

And James? James told me that I was better off dead.

Nothing had ever broken my heart more than what James had told me.

"Logie? D-did you just talk? Are you okay? Did you talk?" I nod and crawl into James' lap, not caring that my tears were probably staining his shirt.

But James didn't seem to care. Instead, he just held me tighter and basically forced me to lay down with him, letting me rest my head on his chest. I could hear how fast his heart was beating, but I thought it was just because he was about the nightmare I had.

_"Do You ever wonder,  
>When you listen to thunder,<br>And the world just feels so small..."_

Hey I remember this song. This was the song that me, Carlos and James wrote last summer for a camp project. It sounds even better with actual vocals and not the crappy singing of the camp ensemble.

"Goodnight Logie. I l-"

I never do get to hear the ending of that sentence. I always end up falling asleep before James finishes talking. But I could've sworn that he was going to say he loved me.

Oh well. Guess I'll never find out. But tomorrow, everyone is going to find out that I can talk...Well...that I can sing. Which is basically the same thing but who cares.

Time to prepare for the verbal abuse that I shall recieve!

...

Haha. Hell no. I'm tired and therefore, I shall prepare for a beatdown tomorrow.

Goodnight everyone! May rainbows invade your dreams while being shot out of a unicorns ass!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So this was crap. But I had some serious writers block with this.

I just want to apologize for the really late update but I was in the hospital for reasons that shall not be mentioned. But just know that I'm back and hopefully for good!

Oh...uhmm I might delete this story. I don't really know but I guess we'll find out in two weeks eh? I'll also be posting randomly throughout the week so...yeah. Hope y'all stick around for that.

Again, sorry.

Until Then!

Love? Peace! Slash!

Hikari!


End file.
